The story of Izzy Colt
by DanniCross
Summary: This is the story of Izzy Colt and her advenutres with Bobby, Sam, Dean, and Cas. Hell wants her, Heaven wants to protect her. Shes the last living Colt.


**I do not own supernatural only Izzy, it will be a Dean/Iz story, not sure how long it's going to be, I want to have it done by September before school. Review if you want.**

Izzy pulled herself up into a sitting position with her back against the warehouse she was currently in ignoring all the pain she was in. She still had a death grip on her gun not willing to let it go as it was the only protection she had at the moment. She looked over to where her brother Nicky was laying she knew he was dead all that blood around him; she wasn't able to protect him or herself. She pulled out her phone from her coat pocket and dialed someone she trusted more than anything.  
"Yeah" came a rough voice, she could also hear other voices in the background  
"Bobby…I need….you" she found it a struggle to talk she was hurting with every breath.  
"Izzy? Is that you? Where are you?" Bobby could hear the pain and urgency in her voice.  
"I'm at the warehouse… that I told you about…. Yesterday…they came out of… " The line went silent, which was not good.  
"Iz? Izzy!? Hang on kid we're on our way" Bobby hung up the phone and looked at the two guys looking at him.  
"Boys hurry up and get in the car we gotta go" they looked at each other and then followed bobby out to the car wondering what was going on.  
"Bobby, what's going on, whose Izzy?"  
"Dean, she's like family I've known her almost as long as I've known you two idjits, what I don't understand is why she's alone and not with her brother, all I know is she's sounded in bad shape"  
they pulled up to the warehouse and saw a black pickup. Bobby looked over and knew things were going to be bad.  
"That's Nicks truck" Sam, Dean and Bobby ran into the warehouse, as soon as they opened the door they saw a man's body lying on the floor, they ran over to him to see if he was still alive, Sam check for a pulse and then shook his head. Bobby then scanned the area trying to find Izzy. He spotted her up against the wall eyes closed.  
"Oh no, Izzy!" He ran over to her, when he was about to reach her she opened her eyes and raised her gun.  
"Whoa, Iz it's me, its Bobby" a small smile came to her face, and lowered he gun  
"bout...time" after Sam and Dean had finished putting Nicks body in the back of the truck they came in to help Bobby. They found bobby looking over her wounds, when the girl saw them coming she raised her gun again, Bobby looked back and gave a small laugh before looking back at Izzy.  
"Iz ya idjits, there with me, know this is going to hurt but we gotta get you back to my place to get you fixed up, Dean here is going to carry you to the truck, ok" She nods as Dean comes forward to pick her up, trying to be careful as not to hurt her anymore then she already is. She lets out a small gasp.  
"Sorry"  
"s'okay" then she passed out from the pain. Once back at the salvage yard that placed her on the table then bobby started to fix her wounds most were superficial but she had what looked to be scratches on her side that needed to be stitched up, once done he went into the living room and Sam and Dean stood up.  
"Bobby, she going to be ok" Sam asked, Bobby ran a hand over his face looking at the concern on both their faces.  
"Physically shell heal, but she saw her brother die they were close, the thing is her wounds kinda remind me of.."  
"Hellhounds" all three men looked at the door frame where Izzy was leaning to support herself, Bobby helped her to the couch, and stared at her. All of a sudden Bobby looked really mad  
"Izzy did you make a deal? I can't believe you, how stupid can you get, who was it for huh!" everyone was taken a back from his outburst. Iz struggled but stood up.  
"Bobby, I didn't make a fucking deal ok!" She sat back down before giving a sigh and continuing  
"that's the one promise me and Nicky had with you, I don't know where they came from I got a call from Nick to meet him at the warehouse but something was off he used one of our code words so I knew he was there with a demon, when I got there he was lying in the middle of the room , then I got attacked, and well you know the rest, I'm sorry Bobby" Tears where starting to fall, Bobby looked at the boys  
"Sam, Dean could you give us a minute"  
"Yeah sure thing, well go get the pyre ready" Iz looked at them  
"Thanks" after they were outside Bobby looked at her  
"Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything wrong it's an unfortunate ending in our job, now come on "Bobby helped Iz outside to where the boys where working, she sat there in silence, until she saw Dean coming over to her.  
"Hey, you need anything"  
"Besides my brother Dean, no" He turned to walk away, she sighed just realizing she bit his head off for no reason.  
"Dean, wait, sorry for snapping, and thank you for all your help"  
He looked at her and gave a smirk and nodded his head.  
It was now night time and the only light was from the pyre fire, Sam, Dean and Bobby stood a little back from Izzy she watched the fire burn what was once her baby brother.  
"God I'm so sorry Nicky" The fire was almost out the boys had gone into the house to make some coffee; Bobby walked over to her and put his arm around her and started to lead her to the house.  
"Come on kid" Sam and Dean looked up when they saw her come into the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge. She looked at the three men who were looking at her as if she was about to break any second.  
"I know why they were after me, bobby can I trust them with this?" Bobby looked at the two boys and smiled.  
"Yes, with your life "  
"Good, they are after me because of who I am and what I know"  
Sam and Dean were both getting frustrated  
"Can someone explain to us what the hell is going on here and no more of that cryptic shit, just who are you?"

**Yes I know cliff hanger, the next chapter will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
